Finally
by sammygirl2010
Summary: Just a clip from Bella and Edward's wedding. Edward doubts that Bella is making the right decision by choosing to marry him and she wants to prove him wrong. One shot. Cannon Pairings.


AN: I do not own twilight or finally everything is for fun and not money!

Finally

The night had gone off without a hitch so far, Edward and I were twirling on the dance floor to another song. Just as the song ended, Alice signaled me that it was time and I pulled away from Edward.

"What is it Bella?" he asked me, confused by my sudden departure from his arms.

"Relax Edward, and stay here! It's a surprise." I said as I turned around and walked up to the stage.

I walked up the platform to where the grand piano was sitting, unnoticed till now. With an encouraging nod from my family I walked over to the microphone.

"Attention everyone. I wanted to thank you all for being here. You all have made today so special. And I'm sure I will remember this day forever." I said smirking at how literal that actually was. "Edward, I love you more that you will ever know, I know you feel like I'm losing things by being with you, and that I deserve better, but I don't. I learned this song to probe to you and everyone else here just how much I love you. So, Edward this one is for you." I said smiling at his shocked and puzzled expression before sitting down at the piano. I started the music, playing softly as my nerves jumped, my heart pounding in my ears. I closed my eyes for a minute, focusing on Edward and then I started to sing.

_Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream  
Cinderella theme  
Crazy as it seems  
Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day  
But I would have to wait  
Make so many mistakes_

I remember when I was little, I used to pretend that a prince would come and sweep me off my feet. Edward did that and more, he would always be my night in shining armor, regardless of the fact that he thought he was a monster.

_**I couldn't comprehend  
As I watched it unfold  
This classic story told I left it in the cold  
Walking through an open door that led me back to you  
Each one unlocking more of the truth**_

I never really understood how Edward loved me, never saw our Romeo and Juliet story unfolding before my eyes. I blew off our story when he left, ignoring what my heart told me, that he truly loved me as I love d him.

Eventually trough all our hardships, we came back together again and I knew that there was no force that would tear us apart.

_**I finally stopped tripping on my youth  
I finally got lost inside of you  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul**_

**  
**I finally got over my age issues, I finally got over my fear of marriage, and I grew into the adult that I now am, truly able to love Edward with all of my heart.

_**Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally  
**_

Now we can begin our life now. We probably never will see eye to eye. Especially when it comes to my safety, but I know we will make it though. All of the drama In my life doesn't seem so horrible if I have Edward at me side, he is and will always be the most wonderful thing in my life and now that I fulfilled my end of the deal, we can be together In every way. And I can l show him just how much I love him

_**I remember the beginning you already knew  
I acted like a fool  
Just trying to be cool  
Fronting like it didn't matter  
I just ran away  
And on another phase  
Was lost in my own space  
Found what its like to hurt selfishly  
Scared to give of me  
Afraid to just believe  
I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place  
Stumbled through the mess that I have made**_

I remember those few awkward months before we started talking to each other; I was silly and stupid, thinking the worst of him. I hurt him so much; if I had just realized how jealous he actually was and what Jacob really felt I would have never hurt him that way. I would have made a clean break with Jake, saving everyone from the pain. I was so jealous of Tanya and Rosalie for their beauty and I was insecure; I had to fix the tangled not that I made._**  
**_  
_**Finally got out of my own way  
I've Finally started living for today  
I finally know that I needed to grow  
And finally my mate has met my soul**_

I finally stopped sabotaging my own happiness; I am ready to move on with my life, to live in the day that will never end. I finally grew out of Jake and I moved on.__

  
_**Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have a our differences  
Something strange and new is happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Gave my love to him Finally**_

I looked at my friends and family in the audience for the first time since I started singing. Emmet was smiling with Rosalie dancing arms. Esme and Carlisle were staring at me with proud eyes and if Esme could cry she would have. Seth and Leah were looking at me with a mixture of awe on Seth's part and boredom on leas. Billy was so shocked that he didn't even close his mouth, which was still hanging down. Alice gave me a thumbs up from under jaspers arm, and most of the guests at the wedding were either hugging the person they came with or crying. And Edward, Edward was looking at me like I was the only person in the world, his eyes burning with love and desire that was only for me.

_**Finally, Finally**_

Finally  
Now my destiny can begin  
Though we will have our differences  
Something beautiful is happening, happening  
Finally  
Now my life doesn't seem so bad  
It's the best that I've ever had  
Give my love to him finally

_**  
Ohhhhhhh, Finally, Finally, finally**_

The notes drifted to a close and I stood up, and looked at the crown of people. There were a few seconds of silence and then deafening applause. Emmet whistled loud enough to hurt my ears and Edward ran up to my on stage and kissed me soundly.

"Bella, that was amazing, I will never underestimate your love for me again. I understand it now." He said hugging me tightly. Then he pulled away to look at my face again

"When did you learn that song how did you keep it from me?" he asked curiosity burning in his words

"Edward, did you ever notice that when Alice and I have been going on those shopping trips recently that we never brought home any bags?" I said smirking as the realization hit him.

Alice winked at me and Edward pulled me onto the dance floor. I was in his arms and I was his….Finally.

The end.

AN: the idea just got stuck in my head and I could get it out. Tell me what you think!!! Reviews make me smile!


End file.
